Yin and Yang: The Curse of Twins
by Elisabeth- just Elisabeth
Summary: A secret... well not really a secret- is revealed. I mean, Sunako can't help it if the guys are to stupid to ask the right questions? Right? Like, "do you have a sister?" That would be a yes. hehe... surprise? -rated T for cursing and who knows what else-
1. Chapter 1

**Yin and Yang: The Curse of Twins**

**Chapter 1:**

The sun bleached through Sunako Nakahara's wonderfully black curtains. She rolled off her bed in terror and suppressed a scream.

_The light…. What a dreadfully bright day… how wonderful it would be to just sit here and talk with Hiroshi and Josephine. Yessss that would be niceeee…._ They could talk about lovely things like blood and organs… Sunako smiled to herself but then it was quickly gone.

_Ugh but no… something so pleasant could not be… those damn creatures of light would be wanting breakfast… the three others wouldn't mind as much but that freaking bedazzling Kyouhei would barge in here and burn her with his light if she didn't get him food- the pig._

Sunako – in midget mode of course – reluctantly got up and opened the door to her room. The four boys she lived with were waiting at the table and she quickly made and served them breakfast. Yuki crying when Kyouhei stole his food, Takenage simply face palming trying to get Kyouhei to act mature, and of course Ranmuru finding some way to make the situation romantic in a way that made no sense what's so ever. Yup, pretty much how things were every morning. Sunako started picking up plates when she looked at the clock.

Turning away from the table she said thoughtfully, "hmm… she should be here soon…" and then continued into the kitchen.

All fighting stopped and Kyouhei appeared next to her. "Whadya mean? Who's coming? What the hell are you talking about?" he yelled while poking her.

"Please stop that," she said unemotionally looking up at Kyouhei.

Ranmuru appeared at her left. "Oooo… I believe I heard "_she_" as in a girl. Is a beautiful princess coming? Yes I can see now… I will help her with her things… she'll blush and say "Oh Ranmuru! you don't need to do that!" I will majestically reply, "But you see my beauty, I must." She'll gaze up at me with teary eyes and whisper "Oh Ranmuru! you really are a prince!" I'll lead her up stairs and we will–"

"Whoah, whoah, whoah!" Takenage interrupted him, "I think that's enough of your daydreams Ranmuru. We really don't wanna here that… really."

Yuki popped up in front of Sunako, "Who is it Sunako? Is someone coming to stay with us?" His big eyes were full of curiosity.

Sunako looked back at Yuki, "Well if you must know my sister is coming to stay with us." She then proceeded to walk into the kitchen. The boys stood there in dumb silence, white as ghosts and mouths gaping open. After about ten seconds they all ran into the kitchen after Sunako and began yelling in high voices.

"YOU HAVE A SISTER?" they all screamed at once. Sunako simply nodded. Kyouhei stuck his face right in front of hers. "What the freak? You never told us you had a sister!"

"Creature…. Of…. LIGHHHHTTTT!" and with that Sunako had another nosebleed.

Sunako wiped her nose and slowly turned to look at the boys, "You never asked."

The boys stood there in shocked disbelief. Takenage muttered under his breathe "of course… because we would have known to ask…" Sunako glared at them and the boys coiled up in fear, all except Kyouhei crying "scarrryyyyyy…"

Ranmuru came up next to Sunako and got serious. "So your sister huh? Well what's she like? Is she you know… uhhh…." Ranmuru paused to think of a non-offensive way of putting things. "Is she… you know… into the same things you are?" They all looked up blankly, hoping they had worded things right.

"If you're asking if she's what you guys consider creepy then in some ways yes. While she is not as attached to the darkness as I am she… has her moments…" Sunako turned away and began washing dishes.

Yuki ventured another question, "So… she's not scary?"

Sunako paused. "hmmm… well not really…" [The guys get big eyes and mushy smiles full of hope and wonder] "She is scary sometimes… but in a different why then I am. She scares me sometimes…" [guys cutesy expression goes to that of ghostly terror and blankness]

**The guys all huddle together in a corner. Whispering:**

Yuki: _She must be really creepy if she can scare Sunako…_

Ranmuru: _Does this count out all possibilities of her being a Sparkling Princess?_

Takenage: _Ranmuru, she is Sunako's sister. Do you think anyone related to her could be considered a Princess? Not to mention a sparkling one?_

Ranmuru: _You make a point _

Kyouhei: _Who cares if she's a princess or a creep? My question is what if her cooking is so crappy it kills us?_

Yuki: _Oh yeah, she probably will be helping Sunako with cooking and cleaning…_

Kyouhei: _Noooooo! My precious food!_

Sunako sighed and walked over to them. "You guys need to chill. She's a little strange, but she's not like me. She won't scare you… maybe… She's immune to you creatures of light and does fine in the light or the darkness. You'll probably like her. In fact, Kyouhei reminds me a lot about her… except for him being a dreadful creature of light–"

"Why do you call me that?"

"Because you are one"

"Why you little freak….!" Just then the doorbell rings. Sunako goes to get it while Takenage holds back Kyouhei from attacking Sunako.

Ranmuru runs ahead of Sunako singing "I'll get it!"

Ranmuru opens the door and leans against the frame flipping his hair back and bringing his hand to his forehead. He looks down at the girl before him with slightly sad eyes and gives an airy half smile. *sparkle* *sparkle* "Can I… help you?" he says in a coaxing voice, leaning down closer to the girls face.

She looks up at him, not wavered. Her hand is on her hip and she carries a suit case in the left hand. Her long dark brown hair runs down her back and side swept bangs cover the top left side of her face. The ends are dyed black. She wears a black cap with the word "GRUMPY" posted on it in white letters and a lot of different colored hair-ties on her arms. Black eyeliner could be seen around her large purple eyes. A lip piercing sat playfully on her bottom lip, and a small nose stud was barely visible. She smirks up at Ranmuru with a challenging stare.

"My name is Minori Nakahara, welcome to the lowest level of Hell"

Ranmuru is taken aback by her cold stare and shows it. Sunako pops up from behind him, "Hey sis"

The strange girl's prior hostility is gone and a cheerful expression crosses her face. Minori crouches down and smiles, "Wassup twin?"

The three boys in the house and the one by the door all have one shared thought: "TWINS?"

**[A/N: Well what do you guys think? I tried really hard to keep them in character so please tell me if I did an okay job with that. I've had this idea in my head for a while, when I was watching the series, but only just decided to make it a fanfic now. It's been awhile since I first watched the show so I can't remember what I had in mind as clearly. But I'll do my best! Please Review!]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own it and you know it! [that's right– rhymage]**

**Chapter 2:**

"TWINS?"

The Strange punkish girl rolled her eyes and picked up her small sister, "Fraternal, obviously."

Minori walked in and placed Sunako down. Minori was wearing black cargo capris with a black tank top with a panda on it. A chain hung around her slender waste. She was wearing beat up grey converse and her nails were each painted a different color.

For once, Yuki took a step up, "He-yyy… my name is–"

"You must be Yuki Toyama, the small, cute, pathetic one that dresses in drag a lot right?" She interrupted. Yuki shrank into a corner crying to himself about how he hated cross-dressing all the time, Minori continued, "The creep at the door must be Ranmuru Morii, and the kid reading the book is Takenage Oda right? Which means the dumbass over there is Kyouhei Takano. Yeah, I already know your guy's names."

She notices that at this point how Yuki is crying in a corner, Ranmuru has an expression like he's been slapped _(creep at the door? I'm a creep?)_ Takenage looking at her with faint interest and Kyouhei in volcano mode. Minori looked down at her sister innocently, "Did I say something they found offensive?"

Kyouhei zoomed in front of her "Who the hell you calling a dumbass freak?"

Minori calmly looked back at him and unemotionally replied, "I believe it was you." She poked him in the forehead.

"Why you little…" Somehow, Takenage managed to hold back Kyouhei with one hand and continue reading his book with the other.

Sunako walked up to her sister, "Here Minori, I'll show you where your room is." Minori said, "Okay." And they started down the hall to where the stairs were.

Ranmuru and Yuki inched up to the other two boys. Ranmuru looked after the two girls, "Are we gonna need to teach her how to be a lady too?" Suddenly all the boys looked frankly terrified. Takenage was still deep in thought, "Yes, there is that, but what I'm wondering is: why didn't Aunty tell us Sunako's sister was coming?"

"Oh yeah that is weird," said Yuki

"Who cares?" Kyouhei fumed. "Who the hell does she think she is anyway? Coming in here like she's hot stuff and insulting me! She will pay…"

"Wait a moment Kyouhei," Takenage offered, "We've just met the girl. We're not sure what she's like yet. The little information we have from Sunako is vague, messy, and slightly concerning. We will have to deal with her being here, but we have to know how first."

Yuki nodded and Kyouhei hung his head reluctantly. Ranmuru finally burst out, "Am I really a creep?"

The others began walking away, leaving Ranmuru in the Foyer.

"Yup"

"Uh-huh"

"Pretty much"

Ranmuru whimpered.

**[A/N: mwuhahahaha! I plan on having lots of fun with this character… much to the expense of the poor helpless boys…. Haha! Keep reading and REVIEW!]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Here's a shocker! I don't own the Wallflower! Bummer right?**

**Chapter 3:**

Sunako opened the door and the two girls walked inside. "Here's your room." Sunako grunted when she put down Minori's suitcase. The room was dull with milky-white walls and shaggy carpet. There was a bed with a wooden frame and a boring mattress. There was one window with a "nothing special" view. Besides the bed and a side table, the room was empty. Minori winced and then gave a small cough, "uh… Sunako?" Sunako looked up at her younger (by 15 minutes) sister. "I'm gonna need to know where you keep the paint, power tools, wood, fabric, scissors, rubber bands, paper clips and duct tape. Oh and the food– that part's muy importante."

20 minutes later Minori had everything she had asked for (including what she considered a respectable stock of food) and locked herself in her room. Sunako went downstairs to check on the guys. When she walked in she found Kyouhei on the couch and Yuki eating a snack at the table with Ranmuru. "Hey, where's that whacko sister of yours?" Kyouhei asked.

"She's in her room and does not wish to be disturbed. She may be in there for several days." She returned.

"What? She just got here and she's gonna stay locked up in her room all the time?" Ranmuru brought his hand to his forehead in pained confusion, "Why do I suddenly have the oddest sensation of déjà vu…"

"Yeah that does sound kinda familiar…" Yuki looked at Ranmuru. Kyouhei arched his back over the couch and whined, "Who cares if she's a shut in? She took my foooood…..!" Kyouhei then proceeded to pout like a small child.

Takenage sighed, "Don't you ever think of something besides your stomach?"

Kyouhei snorted, "Duh! I think of food, How Sunako's a freak, and how Sunako the freak should make me more food."

"Damn creature of light!" and with that Sunako kicked Kyouhei's ass.

The others ignored this– they were used to it by now.

Takenage as always was perfectly calm and logical. "It doesn't matter why, or what, or who. Minori is going to stay in her room until she feels like coming out. The question is, how long? Of course, no use pondering that. We'll just have to wait. So stop acting like such complete idiots over it."

Then Sunako served lunch and the rest of the day went on with mostly silence. Except for the strange noises coming from the third bedroom on the second floor; Minori's room.

**[A/N: yup. Pretty messed up. Reviewwwwwwwww]**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Wallflower, trust me, I don't**

**[A/N: This story is supposed to be comedic so please tell me if you think it's funny or not]**

**Chapter 4:**

It was a beautiful morning with a clear sky, warm weather with a nice breeze, birds sang, and a light shower was expected for that afternoon. Kyouhei killed the mood by tromping into the living room screaming bloody murder. **[it is safe to say that one of the birds may have very well dropped dead due to his pissed-off aura- yup there's an aura for that]**

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!"

The house shook and Ranmuru caught a painting as it fell off the wall; Takenage and Yuki did the same with a collector's fine china plate and a rather expensive vase. Sunako flipped a pancake and continued to fry the eggs.

No one acknowledged Kyouhei, who was still wearing his boxers and was shirtless, with his hair in a mess.

To put it simply and using many adjectives, he looked like a raving mad, idiotic, red-faced, puffy cheeked, lunatic.

"Hmmm… well I suppose your awake now, huh, Kyouhei?" Takenage sighed, sipping his tea without so much as glancing in his direction.

Kyouhei scowled and stomped over to Sunako, whom he began shouting at. "IT'S BEEN FIVE DAMN DAYS SINCE THAT BITCH SISTER OF YOURS CAME AND LOCKED HERSELF IN HER ROOM, AND I'M FED UP WITH IT!"

"Hmmm… Kyouhei? Fed? As in… full stomach? Huh. Never thought I'd see the day…" Ranmuru muttered, still not looking up from his paper [paper, as in, the comics; but hey, it made him look serious]

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Kyouhei growled.

"Would you please cut that out? It's annoying." Sunako glared.

"LIKE HELL I WILL! WHY WON'T SHE JUST COME THE FOCK OUT? IT'S BEEN FIVE DAYS AND SHE HASN'T LEFT HER ROOM ONCE! BUT ALL THESE PAST FEW DAYS WE HEAR WEIRD NOISES COMING FROM HER BEDROOM! I MEAN, WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING UP THERE?" Kyouhei paused and started breathing heavily.

Not sure what else to say, but feeling like he had yet to make his point he screamed, "EEEEAAAAUUUUGGGHHHH!" and then continued to breath heavily.

Sunako finally looked up at him, holding her spatula calmly, "Are you finished yet?"

"NO! WHEN THE HELL ARE YOU GONNA GIVE ME MY BREAKFAST?"

Sunako's gaze went down to Kyouhei's hands, where he held a plate full of food. Flabbergasted **[A/N yup that's right–]** Kyouhei snorted as if Sunako was the stupid one and turned to leave the room.

"By the way," He called back as he left, "You forgot the miso soup!"

"I didn't forget it you Nimrod…" Sunako muttered, "You ate it when you were yelling."

Kyouhei didn't hear her; or at least, pretended not to.

* * *

><p>Minori snickered to herself. She could hear Kyouhei's tantrum from her room easily. It was his third this week. It almost tempted her to stay in the room longer.<p>

Minori smiled. But there was no reason for her to stay in here any longer. Her work was done. Although it would be fun to torment the dumbass Kyouhei for a little longer… she didn't really feel up to it.

Minori stood back and admired her work. She wasn't too bad at interior decorating. The room now had shaggy black carpeting, and the walls were painted blood red.

She had altered the square bed into being circular, and it was now purple (including the bedding), with a flowing black sparkly canopy, which gracefully surrounded it.

There was a small plush carpet on the floor and the window now had lovely black curtains that matched the canopy on the bed. She had also made the nightstand look better too.

After adding a few posters and accessories…, some that were slightly frightening, and her impressive collection of skelanimals, and voila! Her boring bedroom had gone from scream to dream… or in this case, nightmare.

Minori looked at the clock and saw that it was around time for breakfast. Minori grinned mischievously. Should she come out like her usual self? Or should she play her little game with the unaware boys downstairs.

She sighed; she really didn't feel like messing with them just yet though. Still… Minori thought as she looked thoughtfully at a frilly yellow sundress hanging in her closet.

Which card should she lay faced down? Queen or joker? Innocent or obnoxious? And when would she reveal her true card; the Ace…?

Minori had what one would call a Cheshire cat smile. In fact, it was this creepy and demonic grin that frightened most people when it came to Minori. And she had one plastered on her face at that moment.

Time for the cat to chase the mice.

**[A/N: Meant for this to be longer but it just turned out shorter than I thought it would. Anyway please keep reading and REVIEW! You guys have no idea how good it feels to get one, its motivation to keep writing. Plus, I can't take your guys suggestions and criticism if you don't give them to me! P.S: when I was typing "yup there's an aura for that" I realized I could've changed "aura" to "app" I resisted.]**


	5. Chapter 5

**[Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own the wallflower… but it's okay… I have a chocolate mustache on a stick.]**

**Chapter 5:**

It was about lunch when Kyouhei finally snapped.

"!"

The house shook with the full force of his rage. Cars crashed into each other anywhere within a 200 mile radius. Japan went into a state of chaos. Five wars started, and I believe there was an earthquake…

In his room, Takenage licked his finger and turned the page of the medical book he was reading. _So. He's finally snapped…_ He sighed and closed the book, walking over to the shelf to put it back in its place. _It was really only a matter of time…_ He looked toward the door, speculating. _Best to wait and then observe at a distance. This should be interesting._

"THAT BITCHY FACED BITCH BITCH! SHE WILL PAYYYYY!" Kyouhei ran through the house at top speed like a madman, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"GRAHHHHH! I WILL TEACH HER TO LOOK DOWN ON ME! SHE'S HIDING IN THAT ROOM OF HER'S ON PURPOSE!"

Kyouhei stormed up the stairs, a thirst for blood in his eyes. He beat on the door to Minori's room so that the door almost fell off its hinges.

"OPEN UP YOU—"

Kyouhai was cut short mid knock/beat/door abuse when the door opened and Minori stood in front of him. **[A/N: Door abuse; it's a serious issue people]**

Kyouhei stood there, his arm frozen in mid-air, his fist still clenched. He looks down at the girl in front of him, noticing that she looks somewhat…different.

_What the hell…?_

A blank look of complete stupidity is plastered on his poor little un-prepared face. His mind has been supposedly destroyed by all the mental strain.

Minori innocently stood in the doorway wearing short shorts (pale denim) and a black long-sleeve crop-top with a white bat on the front. The sleeves were so long they covered her hands. When she lifted up her arms, (like to stretch or something) the shirt would slide up to reveal her flat and attractive stomach– her stomach was partially visible now as her right arm was raised over her resting on the door frame as she leaned against it in a casual manner that (though she didn't intend to) was in some way a fairly seductive pose.

She was barefoot, and her toenails were painted black. Her long hair was up, in a messy but attractive side pony-tail, her bangs swept over her face sweetly and several strands of hair that had not stayed within the hair-tie gracefully hung loose, the ones near the front gently brushing her tender, pink, round cheeks.

She stood there looking up at Kyouhei with an innocent expression of surprise and curiosity, as if she hadn't been expecting him. (Though how could she NOT been expecting him with all that noise he'd been making?)

Her left hand (well, the sleeve that covered her left hand) was held up near her face, just barely touching her perfect chin and almost covering her pretty little lips.

Sweetly tucking one of the strands of hair that caressed her cheek behind her ear, she blinked at Kyouhei, her long eyelashes gently fluttering like a butterfly's wings.

At this sight, Kyouhei continued to blankly stare out into the universe like an idiot, his mouth gaping open.

This outfit… while it was still somewhat the style of what she had worn the day of her arrival… it was… different. _How_ it was different he really didn't know as Kyouhei was a boy that didn't really take that much notice of women's fashion.

**Bloop:**

A pop-up appears with a chibi Ranmuru's face on it. He is giggling like a moron. _Hehehe! Yay! Yay! Wear lovely clothing my princesses! Yay! Yay!_

Yuki is seen running away from him, in a dress, crying. _Waaaa! No! I don't wanna! Leave me alone Ranmuru! Evil! Evil!_

Chibi-Sunako appears out of nowhere, folds up the pop-up, and walks away, having no presence in the current scene whatsoever.

**Bloop:**

Anyway…

Kyouhei (who is still standing there like an idiot) is still in the middle of a mental crisis and is not able to organize his thoughts. **[A/N: Oh, and forgot to mention, but by this time he has lowered his arm and it is hanging by his side.]**

_What the flog is going on? I just don't get– it's… her presence! It's different somehow! But what the hell… what does that even mean? I don't even know dammit! But…she…kinda…_

_She's kinda cute…_

His face turned deep red at this thought. _What the…?_ WHY WOULD HE THINK SOMETHING LIKE THAT? Also… he could see some of her stomach… His face turned to an even deeper shade of red.

"Kyouhei?"

Kyouhei snapped out of his zombified state and seemed to slowly come to the realization of how dumb he looked at the moment.

Shaking his head and fixing his stance/position of standing(?) He tore his gaze away from her and tried to look cool.

Minori locked her hands together behind her back and leaned forward, looking up at Kyouhei's face.

"Kyouhei? Why are you here?"

"Uh! I was… that is… I mean…" What was wrong with him?

"I… Uh… Came to get you," He finished gruffly, "You were in there for a suspicious amount of time and it was annoying." He still didn't look at her.

Minori smiled to herself, and then beamed at Kyouhei, giggling. "Kyouhei is so silly."

_Chet– what is up with this damn chick? Is this even the same girl?_ He didn't even know what to do. And Kyouhei suddenly realized, that that really pissed him off.

"I AM NOT SILLY!" He fumed, "JUST GO DOWNSTAIRS YOU HERMIT!"

"Heehee… Alright. I was going down there anyway."

She practically frolicked to the stairway. Kyouhei watched her with an expression of distaste. _What kind of freak IS she?_ She turned around and smiled.

"Is Kyouhei not coming? Come on!"

Kyouhei slowly began to make his way toward the stairs. He lost sight of Minori as she slid down the railing. Why was this… not how he planned?

Minori slid down the railing with style and ease. A sly grin spread on her face. This really was fun. She hadn't chosen the sundress. And she hadn't chosen to be herself. No… this was something much more dangerous. This was a clever combination of the two. It was much better this way. It wasn't too much of a difference that it would be too suspicious or unbelievable, but just enough to shake them up. That dumbass Kyouhei's reaction had been hilarious. It had taken so much self-control to not completely blow his face off making fun of him, but she'd somehow managed it.

_How satisfying…_

_I wonder… how will the other mice react to the smell of fresh cheese?_

Heehee…

**[A/N: So yup! I had really no idea what I was doing while writing this, but hey give me a break! It's 2 in the morning! Hoohoo… seeing Kyouhei so helpless and dumbfounded was soooo enjoyable. Yes, yes, it may be slightly cruel, but it is all in the sake for comedy. It was a short chapter as I'm just now continuing this after a long time but technically pretty much everyone appeared in it. Am so happy with Minori's approach! HarHarHar! She is genius! Please review and tell me what you think! Hmm… by the way… how exactly was Takenage watching them?]**


End file.
